How Did I Fall In Love With You
by Narf
Summary: Jeff and Sabrina are happy and together...until someon comes into their lives...sequal to Before I Fall In Love...should read that before you read this...R/R
1. How Did I Fall In Love With You Chapter ...

Here is chapter one...chapter two will be out  
shortly...don't forget the feedback...it is greatly  
awaited for!  
  
Title: "How Did I Fall In Love With You"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 1/9  
Disclaimer: The WWF owns all wrestler personalities; I  
own everyone else.  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
"The winner and STILL, World Wrestling Federation  
Women's Champion...Sabrina!" said the ring announcer.  
Sabrina left the ringside area with Jeff by her side.  
  
"Great match," Jeff said.  
  
"Thanks babe," Sabrina said giving Jeff a kiss on the  
cheek. It had been six months since Jeff and Sabrina  
got engaged. They had been planning their wedding in  
their free time ever since.  
  
Billy and Sabrina stayed good friends. As you can  
see, Sabrina is the current Women's Champion. She is  
currently feuding with Ivory from RTC. They have been  
feuding since Sabrina won the Women's title from  
Ivory.  
  
"Hey Sabrina," Matt said, "that was a good match."  
  
Thanks Matt," Sabrina said. Sabrina's cell phone  
rang. Sabrina reached into her bag, pulled out her  
phone, and looked at the caller id...the name on the  
caller id was Billy Gunn.  
  
"Hello," Sabrina said answering her phone.  
  
"Hey Sabrina," Billy said, "I saw your match."  
  
"And?" Sabrina replied.  
  
"You done good," Billy said.  
  
"Thanks," Sabrina said, "How is Chyna doing?"  
  
"She is doing good," Billy said, "I gotta go. I just  
wanted to call you and tell you that you did a good  
job."  
  
"Thanks, Billy," Sabrina said, "that means a lot  
coming from you. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Billy said. Sabrina pushed the button to end  
the call.  
  
"What did Billy want?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He wanted to call and tell me I did a good job  
tonight," Sabrina said.  
  
"We need to get going," Jeff said, "We need to take a  
shower, pack up, and get out of here. We have that  
meeting tomorrow morning."  
  
"'We need to take a shower'?" Sabrina repeated.  
  
"You...we...same difference," Jeff replied.  
  
"Everyone," Sabrina said, "if you will give us a  
minute."  
  
"A minute?!" Lita blurted out, "Is that all it's  
gonna take, Jeff?"  
  
"Alright," Jeff said not taking his eyes off Sabrina,  
"you heard the lady." As everyone left, Jeff and  
Sabrina didn't take their eyes off each other.  
  
"You wanna go in first?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Sure," Sabrina answered. Sabrina walked into the  
shower, removing one piece of clothing at a time. Jeff  
followed doing the same.  
  
Jeff started kissing Sabrina's neck. Sabrina put her  
arms around Jeff waist, almost hugging him.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Almost as much as I love you," Sabrina replied. Jeff  
smiled and started kissing Sabrina passionately.  
Sabrina dragged Jeff into the shower and started the  
water running.  
  
Jeff and Sabrina stood in the shower together,  
kissing and holding each other. Just when Jeff and  
Sabrina were about to make love...Sabrina'a cell phone  
started ringing.  
  
"Don't get that," Jeff pleaded, "let it ring."  
  
"It could be an emergency," Sabrina replied. Sabrina  
grabbed a towel and picked up her phone. The caller id  
didn't have a name, just a number.  
  
"Who is it?" Jeff asked.  
  
"My ex-boyfriend," Sabrina replied.  
  
"He must have seen you on television and decided to  
give you a call," Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, that must be all," Sabrina said. Sabrina  
pushed the button to recieve the call.  
  
"Hello, Jay," Sabrina said answering the call, "what  
do you want?"  
  
TBC... 


	2. How Did I Fall In Love With You Chapter ...

Here is Chapter two...enjoy...  
  
Title: "How Did I Fall In Love With You"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 2/9  
Disclaimer: The WWF owns all wrestler personalities; I  
own everyone else.  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
"Hey Babe," Jay said into the payphone.  
  
"Don't call me babe," Sabrina said, "What do you  
want?"  
  
"I just wanted to call and see how you were doing,"  
Jay replied.  
  
"That's bullshit," Sabrina said, "you saw me on tv  
didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I did," Jay said.  
  
"And they you went to the same payphone that you  
always do when you want to get back together with me,  
right?" Sabrina said.  
  
"Yeah, so," Jay said.  
  
"So," Sabrina said, "It's not going to work this  
time."  
  
"Why is that?" Jay asked.  
  
"I'm engaged," Sabrina said.  
  
"I saw that on Raw," Jay said, "I thought it was just  
part of the storyline."  
  
"Well, it's not," Sabrina said, "in fact my fiance is  
right here. Would you like to speak to him?"  
  
"You are a bitch!" Jay screamed into the phone before  
hanging up. Sabrina was relived to be getting off the  
phone.  
  
"Aw," Jeff said, "didn't he want to talk to me?"  
Sabrina and Jeff start laughing.  
  
"Now," Jeff said, "where were we..."  
  
"We better pack," Sabrina said, "we don't want to  
miss our flight."  
  
"Right..." Jeff said. Sabrina and Jeff packed their  
bags. They walked out of the locker room and bumped  
into Matt and Lita.  
  
"Who were you talking to, Sabrina?" Lita asked.  
  
"My...um..." Sabrina said.  
  
"Her ex-boyfriend called," Jeff said.  
  
"What?!" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said, "Sabrina told him that she was  
engaged and that was the end of it."  
  
"So, we ready to go?" Sabrina said looking at Jeff.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Jeff said.  
  
"Tell Vince I'll call him as soon as we land and get  
to the hotel," Sabrina said to Lita as her and Jeff  
walked out the door of the arena. Just then, Vince  
walked by Lita.  
  
"What are you supposed to tell me?" Vince asked Lita.  
  
"Uh...Sabrina said she'll call you as soon as her  
plane lands and her and Jeff get to their hotel room,"  
Lita replied.  
  
"Oh, ok," Vince said.  
  
*Six Hours Later*  
  
"Yeah, Vince," Sabrina said, "we landed about an hour  
ago."  
  
"Good," Vince replied, "Lita told me your  
ex-boyfriend called you."  
  
"Yeah," Sabrina said, "it was nothing big. He wanted  
to get back together with me. That's all."  
  
"Ok," Vince said, "I just wanted to make sure nothing  
big happened."  
  
"Nope," Sabrina said, "it was nothing to worry  
about."  
  
"Ok," Vince said, "call me after you get done talking  
with your family about the wedding."  
  
"I will," Sabrina said, "Bye, Vince."  
  
"Bye," Vince said hanging up the phone.  
  
"So," Jeff said, "ready to go to bed."  
  
"Yeah," Sabrina said with a devilish smile on her  
face. Jeff turned out the lights and closed the  
curtains to give him and Sabrina some privacy. Just as  
Sabrina started to take off her robe...there was a  
knock at the hotel room door. Sabrina put her robe  
back on and got up to answer the door.  
  
"Jay," Sabrina said in shock, "what are you doing  
here?"  
  
TBC... 


	3. How Did I Fall In Love With You Chapter ...

Here is Chapter Three...Feedback as usual!  
  
Title: "How Did I Fall In Love With You"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 3/9  
Disclaimer: The WWF owns all wrestler personalities; I  
own everyone else.  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
Jeff ran to the door to indeed find Jay, Sabrina's  
ex-boyfriend, at the hotel room door.  
  
"Aren't you glad to see me, babe?" Jay said walking  
into the room.  
  
"I told you before," Sabrina said, "don't call me  
babe."  
  
"Listen, buddy," Jeff said, "if you don't leave…"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," Jay said. Sabrina sniffed  
and realized that Jay was drunk.  
  
"He's drunk," Sabrina whispered to Jeff. Jeff nodded  
his head.  
  
"Let me handle this," Sabrina said. Jeff nodded his  
head again.  
  
"Jay," Sabrina said walking to her ex-boyfriend who  
was now laying on the bed, "you have to leave."  
  
"I loved you so much," Jay said.  
  
"I know Sabrina said, "but it just didn't work out,  
remember?"  
  
"Why?" Jay said, "I was happy."  
  
"I wasn't," Sabrina said. Jay looked up at Sabrina  
with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jay said breaking into tears.  
  
"So am I," Sabrina said as she was now starting to  
cry herself, "Listen, I'm going to be in town for a  
few days. Why don't we get together and go out to  
eat...just you and me."  
  
"Ok," Jay said.  
  
"ok," Sabrina said, "I'll call you." Jay got up,  
started to walk out of the room, turned around and  
said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."  
  
"It's ok," Sabrina said as she shut the door.  
  
"That was a mood killer," Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah," Sabrina said, "but maybe we should have  
called him a cab."  
  
"Nah," Jeff said, "he'll be ok."  
  
"You really think so," Sabrina said.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said, "let's get to bed."  
  
"Yeah, we do have to get up early," Sabrina said.  
Jeff kissed Sabrina and walked with her to the bed.  
  
"I love you," said Jeff.  
  
"I love you too," said Sabrina. Jeff and Sabrina laid  
in bed and held each other the whole night. The next  
morning, they got up, took showers...separatly...and  
got dressed. Then, they went and had breakfast.  
Finally, they both went over to Sabrina's parents'  
house to talk to Sabrina's parents.  
  
KNOCK----KNOCK----KNOCK  
  
Sabrina's mom answered the door.  
  
"Hey mom," Sabrina said giving her mom a hug.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," Sabrina's mom, Judy, said.  
  
"Is dad home?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Yeah he is inside," Judy said, "Come in." Sabrina  
and Jeff walked inside and made their way to the T.V.  
room where Sabrina dad, Jack, was sitting.  
  
"Hey dad," Sabrina said.  
  
"Hey," Jack said. Jeff and Sabrina sat on one couch  
and Jack and Judy say on the other couch. They started  
talking about the wedding when there was a knock at  
the back door.  
  
"I'll get it," Sabrina said getting up. Sabrina went  
to the door and opened it to reaveal...Jay!  
  
"What are you doing here, Jay?" Sabrina said.  
  
TBC... 


	4. How Did I Fall In Love With You Chapter ...

Here is chapter four...feedback as usual! Thanks!!  
  
Title: "How Did I Fall In Love With You"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 4/9  
Disclaimer: The WWF owns all wrestler personalities; I  
own everyone else.  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
I told you that I would call you," Sabrina said. Jay  
didn't say anything…he just leaned in and kissed  
Sabrina. Just then Jeff walked by.  
  
"Who's at the door?" Jeff asked just before turning  
the corner to see Jay kissed a surprised Sabrina.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Jeff yelled. Jack  
and Judy heard the yelling and ran to the door.  
  
"I told you to stop coming around here, Jay!" Jack  
yelled.  
  
"Dad, I'm handling this," Sabrina said.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said, "you seemed to be handling it  
really well when I saw you kissing!"  
  
"Jay," Judy said, "I think you and Sabrina should  
take this outside." Sabrina, Jay, and Jeff all walked  
outside to talk things out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Jay?" Sabrina  
yelled.  
  
"I thought you said we could go out," Jay said.  
  
"I also said that I would call you to set it up,"  
Sabrina said. Jeff was looking annoyed.  
  
"Jeff, why don't you go back inside," Sabrina said.  
  
"Ok," Jeff said, "but if you're not back inside in  
ten minutes, I'm coming out to check on you."  
  
"Ok," Sabrina said. Jeff went back inside. Sabrina  
turned around to find a 9MM gun pointed right at her.  
  
"Jay," Sabrina said, "What are you doing?" Jay was  
trembling all over.  
  
"I have to have you," Jay said. Sabrina started to  
shake.  
  
"Jay," Sabrina said, "give me the gun."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!!" Jay yelled. Meanwhile,  
back in the house, Jeff, Judy, and Jack were all  
sitting in the family room. All of a sudden...  
  
BANG...BANG...BANG  
  
Jeff ran outside to find Sabrina laying on the ground  
and Jay running down the street. Jeff got on his cell  
phone and called 911.  
  
"911 Emergency...How may I help you?" said the 911  
operator.  
  
"My fiancé has been shot!" Jeff yelled into his  
cellphone, "please send help!" Jeff told the operator  
all the information and stayed on his cellphone until  
the EMT's got there.  
  
The EMT's too Sabrina to the hospital. Jeff, Judy,  
and Jack all piled into Jeff's rental car to head to  
the hospital. When they got there, there was a cop  
waiting to talk to them.  
  
"Can someone tell me what happened?" said the cop.  
  
"I can kinda tell you what happened," Jeff said,  
"I'll tell you everything I know." Ten minutes had  
passed and Jeff had told the cop everything about what  
he knew happened and everything he knew about Jay.  
  
Just as the cop finished talking to Jeff, Jeff  
thought he should start calling people. Jeff walked  
outside, and was about to dial Vince's number...when  
he heard a familiar voice...  
  
The ambulance that had just pulled up had Jay in the  
back seat.  
  
"Let me go!" Jay screamed at the EMT's.  
  
"You Bastard!!" Jeff yelled as he lunged at Jay. Then  
EMT's tried to separate the two while also trying to  
find out what was going on.  
  
Once the EMT's got Jay and Jeff apart, they took both  
of them inside to get checked out. The cop, who talk  
to Jeff before, went to talk to Jeff once again.  
  
"That's the guy..." Jeff said nodding his head at  
Jay.  
  
"Are you sure?" said the cop.  
  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."  
Jeff said. The cop walked over to Jay and proceeded to  
put hand cuffs on him. The cop told the doctors about  
everything.  
  
"Take him up to the jail-ward," said the ER doctor  
working on Jay. Just as Jay was being taken up to the  
jail-ward, the ER doctor who had been working on  
Sabrina, came out to talk to Jack and Judy.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" Judy asked.  
  
TBC... 


	5. How Did I Fall In Love With You Chapter ...

Title: "How Did I Fall In Love With You"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 5/9  
Disclaimer: The WWF owns all wrestler personalities; I  
own everyone else.  
  
~Chapter Five~  
  
"She is going to be just fine," said the ER doctor  
who worked on Sabrina.  
  
"Oh thank god!" Judy exclaimed. Jeff had just walked  
into the conversation and knew they were talking about  
Sabrina.  
  
"When can we see her?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well," the ER doctor began, "right now she is in  
recovery. She had to have surgery to remove the  
bullets. Sabrina should be ready for visitors in a day  
or so."  
  
"I should go call everyone," Jeff said. Jeff took his  
cell phone and went outside to make some calls. First,  
he called Vince.  
  
"I know Vince," Jeff said, "I can come and just do a  
couple of matches if you want me to."  
  
"No," Vince said, "you stay there in case the police  
still need you in town."  
  
"Ok," Jeff said, "I'm going to call Matt, Lita,  
Billy, Shawn, and James."  
  
"Ok," Vince said, "keep me informed."  
  
"I will," Jeff said, "Bye." Jeff pushed the end  
button on his cell phone.  
  
"Oh my god! Is she ok?" Lita said into the phone.  
  
"Who is it?" Matt said.  
  
"Hold on," Lita said as she turned to talk to Matt,  
"It's Jeff. Sabrina has been shot!"  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lita said, "they took her up to surgery to  
get the bullets out. She is in recovery and will be  
fine in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Thank god!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Lita," Jeff said into the phone, "Can you call  
James for me? I wanna go up and check on Sabrina and I  
still have to call Billy and Shawn."  
  
"Sure, no problem," said Lita.  
  
"Thanks, I gotta go," Jeff said, "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Lita said.  
  
"What's no problem?" Matt asked.  
  
"Jeff wants me to call James," replied Lita.  
  
"I know his pager," Matt said, "Do you want me to  
page him for you?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great," Lita replied.  
  
*Five Minutes Later*  
  
"Yeah, James," Lita said into her phone, "Matt and I  
paged you."  
  
"What's up?" James asked.  
  
"Are you sitting down?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah," James replied, "Why?"  
  
"It's about Sabrina..." Lita said.  
  
"Is she ok?" James asked, "Is she hurt? Did something  
happen?"  
  
"Well," Lita started, "she's been shot..."  
  
"WHAT?!?" James screamed into the phone.  
  
"She is home visiting your parents," Lita said, "and  
her ex-boyfriend, Jay, went over there and..."  
  
"Jay shot her?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lita replied, "he did."  
  
"Where is she now?" James asked.  
  
"In the hospital in Goshen," Lita said, "you should  
go to her."  
  
"Thanks for calling," James said, "I better go. Is  
Jeff at the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah," Lita replied, "do you have his cell phone  
number?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Thanks," James said.  
  
"No problem," Lita said, "Bye."  
  
*Seven Hours Later*  
  
"I'm glad you came, man," Jeff said giving James a  
hug as he walked in the room.  
  
"How could I stay away...she's my sister," James  
replied.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said, "I'm sorry. I must be tired."  
  
"So," James said, "Jay did this/"  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said.  
  
"Have they found him?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff replied, "he is in the jail-ward."  
  
"What floor is that on?" James asked. Jeff hesitated  
but then replied, "Sixth floor...it's on the sixth  
floor." Before Jeff could ever blink, James was on his  
way on to the elevator...  
  
TBC... 


	6. How Did I Fall In Love With You Chapter ...

Title: "How Did I Fall In Love With You"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 6/9  
Disclaimer: The WWF owns all wrestler personalities; I  
own everyone else.  
  
~Chapter Six~  
  
"What do you mean I can't go in?!" James yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," said the jail-ward nurse,  
"authorized personnel only." Just then, the ER doctor  
who had worked on Sabrina walked by.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" the ER doctor said.  
  
"Yeah," James said, "this...nurse won't let me in to  
see the bum who shot my sister!"  
  
"Is your sister's name, Sabrina?" asked the ER  
doctor.  
  
"Yeah," James said, "how did you know?"  
  
"Let him in," said the ER doctor.  
  
"Thanks," James said.  
  
"You've got ten minutes," said the ER doctor. James  
walked through the locked gate and over to Jay's bed.  
  
"Wake up, you jerk," James said. Jay stirred in his  
bed and woke up to see James at his bedside.  
  
"Hey James," Jay said, "What's up man?"  
  
"How can you sit there and act all calm?" James  
asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jay asked confused.  
  
"You shot my sister, you jerk!" James screamed. Jay,  
who suddenly turned psychotic, said, "She is mine!! No  
one else is aloud to have her! She never should have  
told me no!" James got wide-eyes and realized  
something. James walked out of the jail-ward and went  
straight to Sabrina's room.  
  
"Did they check for signs of rape?" James asked Jeff  
as he looked at Sabrina's chart.  
  
"I don't know," Jeff answered, "Why?"  
  
"I need a doctor in here," James said, "go find one,  
please!"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jeff said. Jeff walked out into the  
hallway and saw the ER doctor who worked on Sabrina.  
  
"Can you come in here?" Jeff said pulling the ER  
doctor aside.  
  
"Yeah," said the ER doctor, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sabrina's brother, James, has a question he wants to  
ask you," Jeff said. Jeff and the ER doctor walked  
into Sabrina's room.  
  
"What's wrong, James?" the ER doctor asked.  
  
"Did you check for signs of rape?" James asked.  
  
"No," said the ER doctor, "I don't believe we did.  
Why?"  
  
"When I was talking to Jay about shooting my sister,  
he started shouting and yelling," James said.  
  
"What kind of stuff was he yelling?" Jeff asked.  
  
" 'She is mine!! No one else is aloud to have her!',"  
James said, "and 'She never should have told me no!'"  
  
"Oh my god," said Jeff, "I never should have left her  
alone with him!"  
  
"It's not your fault," said the ER doctor.  
  
"Yeah," James said, "it's Jay's fault."  
  
"I'll get a nurse to help me check this out," said  
the ER doctor.  
  
*Thirty Minutes Later*  
  
The ER doctor walked out of Sabrina's room and walked  
to the waiting area where Jeff and James were.  
  
"Well?" James asked when he saw the ER doctor.  
  
"You're right," said the ER doctor, "and she's  
awake."  
  
"Can we go see her?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead," the ER doctor said.  
  
"Does she know?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, we told her," the ER doctor replied. Jeff and  
James walked into Sabrina's room to find Sabrina  
crying. Jeff went over to her and just held her...for  
hours and hours...  
  
TBC... 


	7. How Did I Fall In Love With You Chapter ...

Title: "How Did I Fall In Love With You"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 7/9  
Disclaimer: The WWF owns all wrestler personalities; I  
own everyone else.  
  
~Chapter Seven~  
  
"I told you," Sabrina said, "I want to see him!"  
  
"Honey," Jeff said, "I don't think that would be a  
good idea."  
  
"Damnit!" Sabrina yelled, "I want to see him right  
now!!" Jeff and James looked at each other and nodded  
their heads.  
  
"All right, let's go up their for five minutes," Jeff  
said, "but then we are leaving this place."  
  
"Agreed!" Sabrina replied. Jeff and James took  
Sabrina up to the jail-ward where Sabrina's ER doctor  
was waiting.   
  
"You decided to come then?" said the ER doctor.  
  
"Yeah," Sabrina said, "I wanted to."  
  
"Ok, go on in," said the ER doctor. Sabrina walked  
into the jail-ward and walked beside Jay's bed.  
  
"Hello, Jay," Sabrina said.  
  
"Hey babe," Jay said. The smile that was on Sabrina's  
face turned to a frown.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you," Sabrina said,  
"Don't call me babe!!" Sabrina slapped Jay across the  
face.  
  
"You Bitch!!" Jay screamed, "We could have been happy  
together!"  
  
"No," Sabrina said, "I don't think so." Sabrina  
walked out of the jail-ward and out of the hospital.  
She went home with Jeff and James. Jack and Judy were  
waiting for her when Sabrina go there.  
  
"Now," Sabrina said, "where were we."  
  
*Two Hours Later*  
  
"Ok," Judy said, "So, who is going to be your maid of  
honor, Sabrina?"  
  
"Lita will be my maid of honor," Sabrina said, "and  
Debra and Chyna will be my two bridesmaids."  
  
"Right," Jeff said, "and Matt will be my best man,  
and Edge and Christian will be the groomsmen."  
  
Adam as a groomsman," Sabrina said, "I can't picture  
him in a tux." The whole room bursted out in laughter.  
All of a sudden, he phone rang. Sabrina answered it.  
  
"Hello," Sabrina said.  
  
"Hello, Sabrina," said the voice on the other end.  
  
"What do you want?" Sabrina said.  
  
"I want to tell you something," the voice said,  
"something I thought you should know."  
  
"One sec," said Sabrina, "just let me go into the  
other room." Sabrina got up and walked into the other  
room.  
  
"If this is about Jay, I don't want to hear it,"  
Sabrina said into the phone.  
  
"Well," said the voice, "it's your fault my son's in  
the hospital in the first place."  
  
"Listen, Beth," Sabrina said, "Jay never should have  
come over here in the first place."  
  
"Maybe if you didn't lead him on," Beth said.  
  
"Whatever," Sabrina said, "What did you want to tell  
me."  
  
"If you marry that Jeff guy," Beth said, "You will  
regreat it for the rest of your life."  
  
"I don't have to listen to this," Sabrina said, "I'm  
hanging up now!" Sabrina pushed the end button and  
took the phone back into the living room.  
  
"Who was that?" Jeff asked when Sabrina sat down.  
  
"It was Jay's mom," Sabrina said.  
  
"What did she say?" James asked.  
  
"It was just the basic talk," Sabrina said.  
  
"She didn't upset you, did she?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No," Sabrina said, "I'm fine."  
  
TBC... 


	8. How Did I Fall In Love With You Chapter ...

Here is chapter eight...the last and final chapter  
will be out right after this one. feedback as always!  
  
Title: "How Did I Fall In Love With You"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 8/9  
Disclaimer: The WWF owns all wrestler personalities; I  
own everyone else.  
  
~Chapter Eight~  
  
*Four Weeks Later*  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a great night planned  
for you," said Jim Ross, "tonight, live on Raw, we  
have Kurt Angle defending his WWF Championship. Also,  
Jeff Hardy will wed Sabrina in front of thousands, and  
millions of people."  
  
"Yeah, JR," Jerry "The King" Lawler said, "I had an  
interview with Sabrina earlier and she seemed pretty  
nervous."  
  
"We'll have that footage later on in the night," said  
JR, "but right now let's get to our first match."  
  
*Meanwhile Backstage*  
  
"I'm so nervous," Sabrina said, "What if I trip over  
my dress?"  
  
"You won't trip," Lita said.  
  
"What if I mess up the vows?" Sabrina said.  
  
"You won't mess up the vows," Lita said.  
  
"What if--?" Sabrina said.  
  
"Sabrina," Lita interrupted, "I don't mean to be  
rude, but shut up!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Sabrina said. There was a knock at the  
door. Lita opened the door to reveal Chyna and Debra.  
  
"Hey chickies," said Sabrina giving Chyna and Debra  
each a hug.  
  
"Hey," said Chyna.  
  
"Hey," said Debra. There was another knock at the  
door. Sabrina opened the door.  
  
"Is there any naked women in here?"  
  
"Shawn!" Sabrina said, "It's you!" Sabrina threw her  
arms around Shawn Michael's neck and hugged him.  
  
"Do you think I would really miss you getting  
married?" said Shawn.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you!" Sabrina said.  
  
"Well," said Shawn, "I better go see how Jeff is  
doing. Good luck, Sabrina." Shawn gave Sabrina a kiss  
on the cheek.  
  
"See ya later," Sabrina said. Shawn left and Sabrina  
went back to being nervous.  
  
"Sabrina, everything is going to be all right," Chyna  
said.  
  
"Yeah," said Debra, "you just need to take some deep  
breaths."  
  
"I'll be ok," Sabrina said, "Thanks guys." There was  
another knock on the door only this time the door  
opened on it's own.  
  
"They're ready to start lining people up, Sabrina,"  
James said.  
  
"Is dad ok with you walking my down the ramp?"  
Sabrina asked.  
  
"Yeah," James said, "I don't think he really wanted  
to get on television anyway."  
  
"Ok," Sabrina said, "I'm ready." Sabrina was so  
nervous her knees we shaking. Sabrina could hear the  
music start to play as people in front of her started  
to move.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this," Sabrina said.  
  
"If I have to drag you, you are going to do this,"  
James said. A different type of music has started...  
  
"Here comes the bride," Sabrina thought to herself,  
"that's my one cue to remember."  
  
"Ok," James said, "let's go." Sabrina and James  
walked out onto the ramp and down to the ring. The  
entire WWF roster was seated around ringside and up on  
the landing by the titontron.  
  
Sabrina looked up and saw Jeff standing in the ring.  
Jeff looked as nervous as Sabrina did. Sabrina kept  
telling herself to stop and turn around, but her heart  
wouldn't let her do it.  
  
Sabrina and James walked into the ring and up to  
where Jeff was standing. James let go of Sabrina's  
hand and went to stand next to the other groomsmen.  
Sabrina stood next to Jeff as the music stopped.  
  
The priest looked at Jeff and Sabrina and said,  
"These two people have chosen to give their lives to  
each other forever. They have invited all of you here  
to be witnesses...witnesses of their love."  
  
Jeff and Sabrina looked at each other and smiled. The  
priest continued, "Jeff and Sabrina have chosen to do  
their own, original vows. Jeff if you would like to go  
first, please."  
  
"Sabrina," Jeff began, "there have been times when I  
thought that I was going to lose you, but for some  
reason, you always pulled through. After thinking  
about it, I realized the true love meant for up to be  
together. Without you in my life, I wouldn't be able  
to go on. I will never marry another person as long as  
I live. You are mine now and forever."  
  
Sabrina was starting to cry and almost wasn't able to  
even start her vows.  
  
"Jeff," Sabrina began, "I can remember the days when  
I worked in the WWF main offices, and I would see you  
in the hallways and be afraid to talk to you. Then, I  
almost married another man, but even that man realized  
something before I even could…the fact that we belong  
together. Why I didn't realize it sooner...I don't  
know, but now that I do realize it...I'm never letting  
you go, not for anyone or anything. I love you, Jeff!"  
  
The priest then continued, "now the rings..." Jeff  
and Sabrina turned around and got the rings from the  
ring barer. The priest continued, "repeat after me,  
Jeff; With this ring..."  
  
"With this ring..."  
  
"I thee wed," said the priest.  
  
"I thee wed," said Jeff as he slipped the ring on  
Sabrina finger.  
  
"Now you, Sabrina; With this ring..."  
  
"With this ring..."  
  
"I thee wed," said the priest.  
  
"I thee wed," said Sabrina as she slipped the ring on  
Jeff's finger. The priest finished by saying, "I now  
pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the  
bride." Jeff did just that, and kissed Sabrina as  
everyone cheered. Jeff and Sabrina have everyone hugs  
and handshakes, and then went to catch their flight to  
go away on their honeymoon.  
  
TBC... 


	9. How Did I Fall In Love With You Chapter ...

This is the final chapter...I'll warn you now...a lot  
of you aren't going to like the way that I end this  
story. Don't worry, I'm working on the next story and  
it should be out sooner than you think. Thanks for  
reading and I hope you enjoyed this story! Feedback  
still please!!  
  
Title: "How Did I Fall In Love With You"  
Author: Sabrina  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 9/9  
Disclaimer: The WWF owns all wrestler personalities; I  
own everyone else.  
  
~Chapter Nine~  
  
*Two Months Later*  
  
"Is Sabrina back from the doctor's yet?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No," Matt said, "Why did she go to the doctor's  
anyway?"  
  
"She hasn't been feeling too well and she wanted to  
make sure it wasn't anything serious," Jeff said.  
  
"Oh, Ok," Matt said.  
  
*Meanwhile at the doctor's office*  
  
"It isn't anything serious, is it doctor?" Lita asked  
as she stood next to Sabrina.  
  
"No," said the doctor, "in fact it's good news."  
  
"What is it?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"Well," the doctor said, "first I need to ask, when  
was you last period?"  
  
"About a month ago," Sabrina said, "in fact I should  
be starting again in a couple of days."  
  
"I don't think that's going to happen," said the  
doctor.  
  
"Why?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"Well," said the doctor, "because, you're pregnant."  
  
"Oh my god!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"I have to go tell Jeff," Sabrina said, "Thank you,  
doctor." Sabrina and Lita left the doctor's office and  
drove home to see Matt and Jeff.  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on Jeff's face," said  
Sabrina.  
  
"He is going to freak," said Lita. Sabrina and Lita  
made it home and walked through the door with smiles  
across their faces.  
  
"Honey," Sabrina said, "I need to tell you  
something."  
  
"What is it, dear?" Jeff asked with concern.  
  
"I'm...well..." Sabrina stuttered.  
  
"She's pregnant!!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
The End 


End file.
